Sympathy from the Kindred
History demands that someone claim the mantle of recorder. I willingly take this burden upon myself to tell all future generations the truth of the events of Valhalla in their past, and also to shed light upon certain personal aspects most other historians miss. As always, my works are allegorical, and there is a hidden meassage and lesson to be learned. To the Rolling Stones "Sympathy For the Devil" Sympathy From the Kindred We don't need to introduce ourselves, We're a clan with wealth and taste. We been around for long, long years, And since the start, we have been great. We were around when Nikolai Met his match and blood was drained. We made sure every trespasser knows His wrong and meets his fate. Pleased to meet you, bet you know our name! Diplomacy is not the nature of our game! We hang around the little burgs, Listening, and watching change. Killing chars and mobiles, And ignoring screams of pain. We've been the tank In your front rank Been your tele mage But how do we get thanked? Pleased to meet you, bet you know our name! Doing what we want is the nature of our game! But short it seems, Are people's memories, They all seem to fade Well, that's the choice you make We shout out "What cares the dog for the fleas?" 'Cause after all That is how we feel! We don't need to introduce ourselves, We're a clan of wealth and taste. Warrior, mage and a troubador, Will kill you all just for a game to play! Pleased to meet you, yeah, you know our name! Try to remember, fools, this is only a game! Pleased to meet you, you all know our name! Bowing down to you is not the nature of our game! Just as a cop needs a criminal, We are the sinners to all you saints. As heads is tails Just call us Kindred And your lucky we show restraint So if us you meet Have some courtesy Show some intelligence, And some taste. Use all your well-learned politesse Or we'll lay your soul to waste. Pleased to meet you, Kindred is our name. Remember also fools, this is all a game! P.S. To all those that missed the thinly veiled hidden moral of the story, I give it here. Before going off half-cocked about minor issues that might have been resolved with a simple question, before assuming that in an environment where combat is the norm and comprises 95% of all actions all PK is a personal insult, before even accusing others or attempting to damage Valhalla as a whole, remember a few things. 1) We know we are big and scary and so very hard to approach and talk to, being all of us such unfriendly people, but people could always try asking first, then whining after we say go away. 2) Like the song says, our coattails are quite long and USUALLY we were happy to share some of our bounty. 3) This one is the most important, and I saved it for last so it leaves an impression. Hear this and understand, if you are not Kindred, Kindred cares NOTHING for you or your problems. Ever. Under any circumstances. Period. So endeth the lesson, class dismissed.